The Olivers
by Kitten667
Summary: Beck and Jade have a four year old son named Robby and a baby girl on the way. This story goes through the Olivers life.
1. Chapter 1

So If you've ever watched any of the WeAreStoopKids videos, they're hilarious, and they gave me this idea. Beck and Jade are 23 and have a 4-year-old son named Robert Mathew *hint hint* and it will go on through their lives...mostly one-shots...

I don't own Victorious, sadly.

* * *

Jade was sitting at the kitchen table eating some cantaloupe, her pregnant belly was almost touching the table. She was pregnant with her second child, a girl. Her four-year old, Robby, was standing by the kitchen window staring outside. Behind his skinny frame she can see a bunch of kids.

"What are you looking at?" Jade asks, her voice demanding but soft. Robby huffs and turns to pout at her. She holds back a laugh as he gives her the full pouty lip and everything.

"They're playing basketball.." Robby says in a soft voice. Jade bites her lip to keep from smiling.

'They're having fun, huh?" She says ruffling his brown hair, just like his father's.

'Yeah!" He says turning away from Jade and crosses his arms.

"I wanna go have fun with the basketball kids..." The four-year-old pouts looking at his mom. Beck walks in and stands next to Jade and Robby and ruffles his son's hair.

"Robbert, you can't." Jade says sternly taking her son's hand.

"I'm gonna go play basketball." He says kissing Jade's forehead.

"I wanna go to! But I was a bad seed!" Robby yells, pouting for his father.

"You know why you can't go down there?" She asks touching his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. 'Cuz I was bad." He yells brushing off his mom's hand.

"Well how were you bad?" She asks kneeling down next to him.

"I was just bad! I was a bad seed! A bad omen!" He explains vehemently turning away. Jade giggles and hides her mouth with her hand.

"You raised your voice, just like you're yelling now." Jade says looking to Beck for help. Beck chuckles and picks up Robby carefully.

"How about, after mommy unpunishes you, we go play basketball." Beck says looking at his son. Robby's face brightens but he still gives his mom a pout.

"You can go in five minutes." Jade says picking up Robby and setting him in a chair.

* * *

Please read and review!

xoxo Kitten


	2. First Day

Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity, school started and I haven't had time to myself. Hope you like it! I'm warning you now that these one-shots won't be in chronological order...oh well...

* * *

Jade weeped as she watched Robby get on the bus to school. She had packed his lunch in a brown paper bag, his favorite of course, and made sure he had all the crayons, pencils, paper, and everything else he could need. Jade had been happy until the bus had pulled up and Robby walked up the steps. She wasn't ready for her baby's first day of school yet, it was too soon. Beck hugged her from behind and she smiled lightly.

"I can't believe he's already in school..." Beck said looking down at his wife. Jade nodded, it was really crazy. She could remember the day he was born, only five years ago. She looked down at her very large belly and smiled again, pretty soon she'd have another baby.

"I'll see you after work." Beck said kissing her on the forehead and then getting into his car. Beck worked as an actor, right now his career was just taking off. Jade was an at home mom and a play writer. She had dreams of maybe becoming an actress someday, or maybe a therapist, but not until both kids were in school.

Jade waited for Beck to pull out of the driveway before walking inside. She plopped down on the couch and rubbed her big belly as she turned on the TV. Nothing interesting was on so she slowly got up from the couch, with difficulty, and wandered towards the fridge.

After eating a PBJ sandwich she grabbed her baby names book and flipped to a random name. Laura? No. Hannah? No. Nothing seemed to fit. When Beck and Jade had been picking out Robby's name they decided on it immediately. WIth their new baby girl coming they had no idea what to name her.

* * *

So I'm taking suggestions for names!


	3. The Matrix Baby

Baby Oliver's on the way! SO exciting! And you probably don't understand the title yet, but after you read this and see the baby's initial's you'll understand, if you've watched the Matrix.

* * *

Jade was sitting in bed, minding her own business (besides Twitter drama), when suddenly a pain shot through her abdomen. She but her lip and clutched the sheet as the first contraction came. As the pain withered away she felt her underwear (she hated the word panties), sweatpants, and bed sheets soak as her water broke.

"BECK!" Jade screamed as she slowly sat up in her now wet bed. Beck was working on homework with Robby when he heard his wife scream. He stood up so fast his chair flipped, but he didn't care. He bolted up the stairs two at a time, concerned about his pregnant wife. He rushed into the bedroom and saw his wife picking up her pre-packed hospital bag. Beck knew immediately what was wrong.

'I'll start the car, you get Robby and meet me outside." Beck said kissing his wife's forehead before taking his and Jade's bag's and rushing back down the stairs as Robby ran up them. He looked at his mom with a very confused expression.

"Don't worry, mommy's okay, your little sister is on her way." Jade said hugging her five-year old tightly and pecking his cheek.

"Go get your bag and meet mommy downstairs." She continued as she grabbed her and Beck's phones, as well as their chargers. As she made her way down the stairs she dialed André Harris's phone number. André was Beck's co-star and best friend. His wife, Tori, was a nurse at Sherwood Hospital, where Jade was going.

"Hello?" André's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Hey 'Dre. Beck and I are on our way to the hospital, is Tori working?" Jade asked as she clutched the door frame, a new contraction was hitting hard.

"Yes, she is. Can I stop by the hospital?" André asked nervously, and Jade struggled not to laugh at his hesitation.

"Of course, if we're in the hospital for a few days will you take care of Nemo and Fin?" Jade asked suddenly remembering her cat and dog. Fin ran in the room upon hearing his name and barked. Jade scratched his head as she waited for Robby.

"Of course, I'll call Beck when I'm on my way." André said and hung up. Jade was about to yell for her son when he came rushing down the stairs.

"Ready?" Jade asked opening the front door.

"Yes!" Robby said bolting out to the car.

* * *

After getting settled in her hospital bed, Jade was measured and Dr. Roberts said she would be able to push in half an hour. Jade was extremely happy, Robby's birth was amazing, and she was sure her baby girl's would be too.

Jade was getting quite annoyed by Beck as he paced the room. He was acting like Fin, their dog, when he wanted to go outside.

"Beckett!" Jade growled as her patience finally snapped. Beck turned and looked at her, smiling sheepishly and sitting down next to his wife. Robby was laying on the bed with Jade, reading a Batman comic book. Beck made sure to sit still because he knew the last time his wife was pregnant she just about killed him.

"Beck, we don't have a name picked out yet." Jade said suddenly panicking. It had been a whole 9 months and they still hadn't named their baby! Beck kissed his wife's hand to relax her.

"It's okay, since I picked out Robby's name you can pick out this one's." He said rubbing Jade's tummy. Jade sighed and closed her eyes, naming wasn't exactly her thing. She ran through a bunch of names in her head, Cassandra? No. Megan? No. Gina? No.

"Naomi Oliver." Jade said looking to her husband for approval. Beck looked up from he phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He said only hearing his last name.

"Naomi Estelle Oliver." Jade smiled triumphantly at her husband. Beck smiled back and said the name again.

"Naomi Estelle Oliver. Neo! I like it." He said grinning at his wife. Robby looked at his mother's stomach and smiled.

"I like it too." He piped up as the doctor came in.

"Are you ready to push?" The doctor asked, grinning broadly.

"More then ever." Jade said squeezing her husband's hand.

* * *

One hour and fifty screams later, Naomi Estelle Oliver was brought into the world. After the little bundle of joy was clean and wrapped in a little pink blanket, she was put into her mother's arms. Jade cried as her daughter rested in her arms. She was only 8 pounds, a slightly smaller than Robby. Jade suddenly remembered the day Robby was born.

_Jade had been covered in sweat, and panting like a dog. She had just given birth to a little boy, her first child. She extended her arms greedily as the nurses brought him back into the room. They placed the little bundle of blue into Jade's waiting arms and Jade couldn't help but sob. He was perfect._

_"Hi little guy, I'm your mommy. I've waited so long for you." She said kissing his head gently. After a minute she gave the newborn to Beck, who also talked to the little boy. _

_"I'm going to name you...Robert Matthew. Robert Matthew Oliver." The new dad said proudly._

Jade snapped out of her memory as Beck kissed her forehead. Jade looked up and smiled at her husband.

"She's perfect." Jade said as she handed the newest member of the Oliver Family to Beck. Beck simply nodded, unable to speak. The couple took turns holding their bundle of joy until André and Beck's parents showed up. Jade was sad her parents couldn't come, her mother had died of lung cancer three years ago, and Jade hated her father.

Beck's mother was the first one to hold the new baby. Karen Oliver had bawled when Robby was born, named after Beck's father, Henry Robert, and she cried even more when she found our her mother (Beck's grandma) and Naomi shared the same middle name. Henry had cried when Robert was born, probably because of the name, and he cried now as well.

André showed up a few minutes after and Tori came in as well. Jade and Beck exchanged a silent conversation as the Harris couple took turns holding Naomi.

"André, Tori, there's something we want to ask you. You don't have kids, yet, and you've been so good to Robby, we decided you are the best option." Beck said looking towards his two best friends. André was completely confused, but Tori seemed to know the question already. Jade smiled as she watched André holding her little girl, she knew they had made the right choice.

"Will you be Naomi's god-parents?" Jade asked, watching as André teared up. Before André could even think about it Tori answered for them

"Of course!" The tiny brunette said hugging the couple. André handed Naomi back to Beck and grinned.

"Thanks man." He said hugging the two as well. The rest of the day was spent celebrating, and the night spent resting. If only Naomi knew how lucky she was to have such good parents.

* * *

YAY! Baby Neo! I've tied in all the characters, except Cat, you'll find out eventually who she is ;D R&R!

xoxo Kitten


	4. Cat

You've all ben very excited about Cat, so you all get to meet her now! YAY!

* * *

Jade watched out the window as Robby boarded the bus from inside her living room. Naomi was a month old now, and the chaos had calmed down. Tori stopped in all the time when she wasn't working to help Jade care for Naomi. It wasn't that Jade _needed _help, but she was gladly accepting it. Robby was doing so good in school, even though it was only kindergarten, she really was proud of her son.

Beck was the bread-winner of the household, his movie was about to première next month and he was raking in the dough for the family. Jade still kept up her screen writing, but she was slacking off, but that was okay.

Jade played with Naomi most of the day, Robby had been one fussy baby, but Naomi was content, it was amazing. The two spent the day together, only leaving the house to go grocery shopping. Jade had always seen herself as the bread-winner of the family, but she loved being an at-home mom. It made spending time with her babies so much easier.

By the time Robby got home from school the house was silent, he figured Naomi was sleeping so he walked into his mom's room and found her reading a book. He smiled and ran to her bed, tossing his bag on the ground and jumping into bed with her.

"Mommy! Guess what!" The little boy said jumping up and down on the bed. Jade giggled and rolled her eyes, her son always had a ton of energy.

"What happened?" She said over exaggerating her intrigue in the subject. She was always interested in what her kids had to say, but sometimes it ended up being pointless.

"I made a friend today! There's this girl in my class named Cat! Isn't that cool! Well, her name is Caterina but we call her Cat, anyways we played at recess and we colored together and she's super cool! She said we should have a play-date! She said our mommy's should have each other's phone numbers so we can plan it! Isn't it cool!" Robby said continuing his jumping around the bed. Jade could barely keep up with his words the way he was hyped up. Jade chuckled at got up, retrieving paper and pen from her dresser.

"Okay then, I'll write my number on this piece of paper, and you give it to Cat's mom, okay?" Jade instructed, patting her son's head. She wondered if this friendship would lead to the first 'crush'. She wanted to meet this Cat girl, anyone named Cat had to be interesting. She watched her son tuck the paper in his bag and run off, probably to go play in his room.

* * *

It was two days later, a Thursday, and Jade was taking Robby to his playdate at Cat's. She could tell he was excited, he kept asking if they were there yet, and he was bouncing in his seat. She kept her patience though and when they finally got there, Robby rushed to unbuckle himself and get out of the car. Jade couldn't help but laugh at her son. She got Naomi out of her car seat and held the baby on her hip before picking up her bag of necessities and walking towards the ranch house.

"Calm down, Robby." She teased fluffing his hair. He grinned and followed behind her to the front door of the ranch house. Jade had barely knocked twice when the door flew open to show a short brunette with big brown eyes and the widest smile Jade had ever seen.

"Hi Robby!" The little girl squealed and started bouncing up and down. Robby waved excitedly and rushed past his mom into the house. Jade followed in and shut the door behind her, looking around the house to find it was quite comfy and lively. Cat and Robby were playing with animal toys when a petite woman walked out of the hallway and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were here! I'm Lucy, and you've already meet Cat..well would you like some tea? Or some coffee?" Lucy asked smiling brightly at Jade and her kids.

"Coffee please." Jade said following Lucy into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and held Neo in her lap. Jade had actually started calling her daughter Neo, everyone had. Jade kissed Naomi's forehead as she waited for her coffee and listened to the kids play.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Lucy asked trying to strike up a conversation. Jade looked up and returned the smile.

"I'm a stay-at-home mom but I also write screen plays. My husbands an actor so there's not much I have to do." She admitted feeling oddly comfortable with this woman. Lucy sat down across from Jade, handing her the cup of coffee.

"Oh? Which lucky man are you married to?" Lucy asked sipping her own coffee as Jade added her two sugars.

"Beck Oliver. We've been together for...a very long time." Jade said, laughing as she recalled the early days of her and Beck's relationship. Lucy gasped and clapped her hands.

"Wow! You are lucky! I'm a banker, my husbands a play director, maybe you guys could work on something? Jim's always up for a new adventure." Lucy said as she stirred her tea thoughtfully.

"I'd like that." Jade said to her new friend. Hopefully this worked out on both ends, for the Oliver's and the Valentine's.

* * *

Aweee how cute :) R&R people! :D

xoxo Kitten


End file.
